Te aprovechas
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Te aprovechas, por que sabes lo que siento, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza y todo lo sabes de mi solo mirando mis ojos por eso y por mas te aprovechas - se me ocurrió  Muy cursi o al menos para mi lo fue; ojala y les guste


**TE APROVECHAS**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _Te aprovechas, por que sabes lo que siento, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza y todo lo sabes de mi solo mirando mis ojos por eso y por mas te aprovechas - se me ocurrió Muy cursi o al menos para mi lo fue; ojala y les guste_

* * *

><p>Entre a mi oficina todo se encontraba en silencio era temprano por lo tanto nadie había llegado, me dirigí a mi escritorio para encender el ordenador cuando vi mi correspondencia, hacia poco había pedido que la comenzaran a mandar para acá ya que según Booth vivía prácticamente en el Laboratorio, comencé a revizar carta por carta cuando libre un poco la vista y vi que en mi mesilla había 2 rosas y un tulipán lentamente me dirigi a ellos preguntándome como pudieron haber llegado; la primera rosa era de color Rojo hermosa a la vista y un aroma muy hermoso debajo de ella había una pequeña tarjeta asi que la levante y comencé a leer:<p>

**_Temperance Brennan_**

**_Las rosas son rojas_**

**_y las violetas azules_**

**_la miel es dulce pero no tan dulce como tu_**

**_ATT: Andrew Hacker_**

-Lindo-pense levante seguidamente la segunda rosa de color Blanco, al igual que la primera tenia una tarjeta bajo ella y comencé a leer

**_Temperance Brennan_**

**_Si pudiese comparar esta rosa contigo, ni siquiera valdría la pena mirarla, pues tu belleza es mucho mas y la de la rosa es efímera _**

**_ATT: Mike Johnson_**

-Tal vez, no valdría la pena salir con él- pensé deje la rosa y mire el Tulipán no era un secreto que amaba los tulipanes pero no todos lo sabían, solo lo sabían 4 personas la primera mi Madre que estaba muerta y es imposible que alguien muerto te deje un Flor, la segunda mi Mejor amiga Ángela pero por que me mandaría una flor no era mi cumpleaños, la tercera Parker ese lindo niño que desde que lo vi por primera vez sentí que las cosas que valían mas eran asi pequeñas,-ese niño me robo el corazón-pensé con alegría y por ultimo mi compañero…. Levante mi rostro rápidamente y me gire Booth podría haberme mandado esa flor , mire de nuevo hacia la mesilla hay estaba el tulipán con manos nerviosas lo levante y como en las ocasiones anteriores vi una tarjeta el corazón me latía desenfrenadamente pareciera que me estallaría en cualquier momento sin aguantar mas comencé a leer:

**_De verdad lo siento Bones perdóname no debí comportarme así _**

**_Booth_**

No se cuantas veces leí esas líneas solo me di cuenta del tiempo cuando la pequeña tarjeta se había humedecido entre mis dedos fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado anoche

**Flash Back**

_-en serio-respondí al hombre que estaba frente a mi era una gran oportunidad para tener algo de sexo esta noche Andrew Hacker era un hombre que como Booth diría cuidaría de cualquier mujer, negué con la cabeza de nuevo Booth, siempre aparecía en mi mente cuando estaba con un hombre _

_-estas bien Temperance-lo escuche decir, levante mi mirada cuando sonó el timbre_

_-permíteme-logre decir antes de ir hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrí dese no haberlo hecho_

_-Temperance!.-Exclamo Mike antes de besarme forzosamente como pude me separe de él_

_-Que haces aquí?-pregunte _

_-pasaba por aquí cuando decidí venir a verte-dijo mientras se adentraba a mi apartamento, lentamente cerré la puerta _

_-Hacker?-dijo Mike mientras me acercaba a ellos_

_-Johnson-dijo Andrew_

_-ya se conocen ahora Mike po..-comencé a decir pero ellos comenzaron a discutir_

_-levantare una orden contra ti-_

_-si claro y yo una contra ti- lograba escuchar estaba cansada y no les prestaba mucha atención hasta que alguien me hablo_

_-WOOOW Bones por que los invitaste a ambos-me gire rápidamente_

_-Booth como?..la llave-el asintió le había dado una llave para entrar a mi apartamento aun no sabia a ciencia cierta como había logrado que se la diera solo se que me había besado hasta dejarme en blanco y un simple **–**_**_Gracias Bones-_**_y luego la puerta cerrándose_

_-Ok chicos ya es tarde y es hora de retirarse-dijo mi compañero mientras se acercaba a ellos_

_-Booth?-dijeron al unisonó-como entraste aquí-_

_-con mi llave-dijo sin darle importancia-ahora salgan que Bones debe dormir-luego me miro a mi-vete a la cama yo me encargo-mire a los dos hombres sorprendidos _

_-Booth-_

_-no Bones ve a dormir yo los saco-_

_-no quiero que los saques-dije_

_-ah no?.-negué-mira Bones se lo que piensa de la monogamia pero un trió no creo que sea..-sentí mi cara arder pero quien rayos se creía_

_-Booth largo-dije fuera de mi_

_-Pero-_

_-no eres nadie para venir a darme ordenes a mi casa y menos para correr a las personas que invito a estar en ella me oyes-_

_Yo se que es lo mejor para ti así que hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida-_

_-No, no y no –dije pero Andrew se me adelanto_

_-Booth será mejor que te vayas-_

_-cierto largo Booth-lo secundo Mike_

_-no no me voy están molestando a mi compañera-lo mire en cuanto dijo esas palabras –y esta es su casa así que fuera-_

_-bueno si es su casa por que tienes llave he-hablo Mike_

_-por que si-dijo mirándome tan profundo que me hizo bajar la mirada_

_-Saben que Todos largo-dije, los 3 hombre me miraron intentaron excusarse o al menos 2 ya que Booth sonreía_

_-tu también Booth, fuera-su sonrisa cayo_

_-pero-_

_-no largo no eres nadie para venir a hacer lo que quieras en mi casa-_

_-estas segura-lo mire nuevamente a los ojos y no supe que decir solo sentí miedo y cerré la puerta_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Cariño, ya me estas asustando-dijo Ángela "_a que hora habrá entrado?"_ me pregunte

-ase cuanto estas aquí?-dije rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el ordenador que ya estaba encendido

-hace bastante rato, Brenn que pasa?-como decirle a mi mejor amiga que una nota me había hecho llorar

-nada-respondí no quería un interrogatorio al menos no ahora

-mmmhhmm y por eso lloras-toque ligeramente mis mejillas estaban húmedas y de mis ojos aun salían algunas lagrimas silenciosas rápidamente las borre de mi rostro y respire profundamente, comencé a trabajar.

-y bien que pasa?-volví a escuchar a mi amiga hacia una hora desde que habíamos hablado

-por que sigues aquí?-pregunte

-Brenn eres mi amiga y lo sabes verdad?-yo asentí no sabia a donde se dirigía –cariño nunca por mucho que un hombre sexy te mande rosas o una tarjeta recordando lo maravilloso y placentero que fue su encuentro te había visto llorar-vi que tomaba un poco de aire-que paso? Y no me digas que nada Brennan te conozco muy bien-su mirada era decidida. Así que iba a hablar, si , iba a decirle lo que paso , le confesaría lo que había descubierto abiertamente ante mi al menos.

-Ángela..-comencé

-Temperance-mire hacia la puerta de mi oficina a ver quien me había interrumpido

-Andrew-dije sorprendida él avanzo hacia mi mientras mi amiga salía

-veo que te llego mi obsequio-dijo mirando la rosa en la mesa junto a las otras-y los de alguien mas…-suspiro-no quería que fuera así pero…-

-Fantástico!-exclamo alguien a mis espaldas-otra vez me encuentro contigo –mire a Mike y me volví a sentir cansada-que no tienes documentos que ver o agentes a quien molestar-

-No mi agente Estrella se encarga de eso y tu no hay chicos, malos a quien darles libertad?-los deje discutir no tenia ni ganas de sacarlos de mi oficina pero una voz me atrajo a la realidad

-BONES!-escuche gritar

-Genial el rey de roma aparece-dijo mientras Booth entraba a la oficina

-Señores-dijo cansado lo mire detenidamente su rostro se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido cuando su mirada se conecto con la mía solo me perdí-Bones vamos hay un caso y..-

-No no te la llevas –dijo Mike

-bien entonces yo también-continuo Andrew

-Bones hay trabajo y-

-No entiendo por que te apareces Booth-él miro a Mike calmadamente pero también con un poco de enojo-siempre que intento acercarme apareces y te la llevas quien te crees-

-Nadie-dijo triste o al menos a mi me lo pareció pero ninguno de los otros 2 hombres parecieron darse cuenta-pero a Bones le gustan los casos así que …-

-No yo quiero algo con ella-dijo Andrew-Booth retírate – mire a mi compañero-es un orden-

- no. No me voy-Mike y Andrew se sorprendieron

-Agente Booth exijo saber cual es su interés hacia la doctora-

-quiero que sea feliz-dijo mirándome, su mirada me carcomía

-Pues yo también y estoy seguro que lo será a mi lado-aseguro Mike

-no-comenzó Andrew- lo será a mi lado-

-yo creo que con ninguno-los 2 hombres miraron a Booth con Furia por lo que había dicho

-Brennan debe de decidir-dijo Mike furioso. Los 3 me miraron yo me quería morir ahí mismo apenas había logrado aclararme a mi misma y ellos me pedían una elección "_elegir a Booth "_me decía pero el miedo me dominaba así que Salí de mi oficina dejándolos solos.

Minutos pasaron y yo no salía del Limbo no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero alguien me hablo y me saco de mi estupor

-Bones todo estará bien-dijo Booth, lo mire con los ojos llorosos odiaba que no los hubiera detenido como anoche-mi Bones no llores-

-Te aprovechas-dije en susurro, el no pareció entender-Te aprovechas, por que sabes lo que siento, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza y todo lo sabes de mi solo mirando mis ojos –el sonrio usando su sonrisa sexy según Angela

-Si me aprovecho- dijo Burlon

-no deberías, tu mejor que nadie sabe que el aprovech…-no termine me estaba besando y como tonta le respondi

-Me aprovecho y que?-dijo antres de volver me a besar. Si se aprovecha y que?

* * *

><p>jajaja ojala y les haya gustado y me dejen un rev, saque esta histo de una historia donde la chica estaba en un cuado amoroso complicado pero el chico que tenia su corazon solo la miraba y no decia nada todos intentaban comvencerla de que los eligiera pero cuando este chico hablo solo le dijo que eligiera lo mejor ella lloro y yo me dije - ese tipo se aprovecha sabe que lo elegira y zaz jajajaja cuidence bey<p> 


End file.
